


kinktober 2019 - day 31

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: It’s a good thing the Earth can get chilly again, because Aina is really going to need an excuse to wear a scarf and a sweater tomorrow.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Heris Ardebit
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501079
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	kinktober 2019 - day 31

It’s a good thing the Earth can get chilly again, because Aina is really going to need an excuse to wear a scarf and a sweater tomorrow.

Heris sucks another mark just above Aina’s breast, worrying the skin with her teeth just hard enough to make Aina gasp without hurting enough to be truly unpleasant. She has two fingers deep in Aina, teasing at all the sensitive spots of her insides instead of thrusting hard, and her thumb is making slow, _slow_ circles against Aina’s clit. Her other hand is occupied with Aina’s hair, tugging it gently to keep Aina’s face pointed up at the ceiling of Heris’ apartment, giving Heris more room to kiss her already heavily bruised neck.

“They’re going to see,” Heris says quietly against the shell of her ear as she moves her mouth up Aina’s jawline. “Even if you wear your _only_ shirt with a high neckline, even if you buy a coat that actually zips up around those tits, that girl Lucia will see you changing, or you’ll get too warm in the truck and forget—or maybe, deep down, you _want_ people to know that you belong to someone.”

Aina gasps as Heris lets go of her hair and brings her hand down to press a thumb against a mark on Aina’s neck, and her thighs clench around Heris’ hand as she pushes a third finger inside. Heris’ fingers aren’t as long as her own, but they’re unfairly dextrous, easily finding the spot that Aina wants her to touch most—and deliberately avoiding it.

“Sis,” she moans, and gets Heris’ mouth on a nipple as a response, gently biting as her tongue flicks across it. Her other nipple is swollen and red from earlier ministrations, and she knows she’d probably scream if Heris were to move from one painful mark to pinch that one instead. 

But she never asks Heris to stop. She wants this, maybe even needs this, just like her sister says, and she knows that Heris won’t go any further than they both want to. They understand each other so much better these days.

Aina’s panting hard now, starting to get close but still not getting enough stimulation to actually get there, and when Heris finally stops sucking at her breast to lick into Aina’s mouth she whines against her sister’s lips. Heris knows _exactly_ what Aina wants, and Aina knows that she knows, because Heris smiles that wicked smile, the one only Aina ever gets to see, and presses her thumb in harder, making Aina groan. 

“Please,” Aina gasps, because she knows that’s what Heris is waiting for, “Sis, please please please, I wanna—_ah_—!“

Heris bites down on Aina’s lower lip, her breath almost as heavy as Aina’s, and she answers Aina by finally fucking her just how she wants, quick thrusts that hit just where Aina needs over and over until she’s shaking against Heris, her fingers twisting in the sheets as she shouts against Heris’ mouth and comes. Her hips grind against Heris’ hand, slower and slower until it’s too much for her to handle, and she collapses back against the pillows with a sigh.

Heris pulls out, and Aina watches her shoulders relax. She pushes up her glasses with her clean hand, and then immediately throws herself on top of Aina, snuggling in, burying her face into Aina’s shoulder.

“Was… that too weird?” Heris asks. Her voice comes out muffled but unsteady, and Aina knows if her hands weren’t clinging to Aina’s sides she’d be twirling her fingers together with anxiety—one of those old habits she’s never grown out of. “I’m trying to ease up on the whole possessive thing, I promise! But things just, come out sometimes, and I—“

Aina laughs, and she feels Heris’ relieved sigh across her skin. “It’s _fine_, seriously. We agreed that nothing leaves this room, right?”

Heris groans cutely against Aina’s neck, embarrassed but clearly starting to relax. Aina’s heartbeat settles in her chest.

Aina starts petting Heris’ hair, listening to her sister breathe. “Hey—you want me to eat you out? I’ll think I’ll be able to move my legs in a minute or two.”

“I think I’m alright,” Heris says softly, curling in closer, shifting their bodies and wrapping her arms tight around Aina, angling for big spoon as usual. “Just taking care of you is enough for me.”

Aina leans back into her big sister’s embrace, closing her eyes. She understands.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it, friends!! thank you for all of your love, support, comments, kudos, and occasional incredulity throughout this year's challenge. it's been a wild ride and i learned a lot, i think. 
> 
> shoutout to my wife/beta/betawife/cat that steals the whole mattress, scott, for editing each one of these fics and even adding to some to make them the best they could possibly be. ilu babe.
> 
> <3


End file.
